


Truth or Dare

by goodemethyd



Series: Summer Lovin' 2020 [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Crystal and Gigi play truth or dare at camp.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Summer Lovin' 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2: Camp from the Summer Lovin' 2020 challenge from writethehousedown on tumblr.

Crystal’s mom was finally letting her go away to art camp instead of going on their annual Mexico trip to visit Crystal’s abuela after the fifth summer she asked, and she couldn’t be more thrilled. She would definitely miss seeing her abuela, but was excited to be able to focus on her art with other people that loved it as much as she did, and she was eager to make some great camp friends. 

Crystal cried when her mom cried when she dropped her off, but she was still looking forward to the summer.

The first day was all orientation stuff, meeting the people she would be bunking with in Cabin 9 and doing stupid ice breakers. Crystal hated ice breakers.

But when Gigi Goode introduced herself during two truths and a lie, and her lie was that she was straight, Crystal thought that maybe they were ok after all. Because Gigi Goode was so pretty, and Crystal had just recently figured out that she was a little less straight than she had originally thought. Not that she was going to announce it to the whole cabin like Gigi did, but it was still nice to know that she wasn’t the only one.

The next day, they finally got to do some art and Crystal was in heaven. There were so many classes to choose from and Crystal was almost overwhelmed with how much she wanted to try. Jaida and Rock, two of her other cabin mates, helped her decide what to start with and they went to check out the watercolor class.

Over the next couple weeks she got to check out tons of different classes with tons of different art forms, and she got to know her cabin mates better. All the girls were great and she hoped they would keep in touch once camp was over. Heidi and Rock had all the girls in stitches every night with the jokes they told. Nicky was so fashionable and tried to help Crystal with her outfits, but she usually ended up ranting in French when she saw the finished products. She felt like she could talk to Jaida about anything and everything. 

And of course there was Gigi. Crystal couldn’t get over how shiny her blonde hair was, how long and lean her legs were, how cute her nose was, and how beautiful her blue eyes were. Her whole face was gorgeous really, and they got along better than anyone else at camp. Gigi was definitely her best friend there. And it was safe to say that Crystal had a major crush.

She didn’t plan on sharing it with anyone, but Nicky figured it out when Crystal couldn’t stop staring at Gigi.

“Spill girl,” Nicky said one afternoon, and Crystal word vomited her feelings all over. Nicky was really supportive about it and promised she wouldn’t tell anyone, especially Gigi. 

So they were friends and it was fine, it was good really, and Crystal was having a blast creating all the artwork she could.

The summer blew by faster than she could’ve imagined, and instead of being homesick, she was starting to dread the end of camp. She didn’t want to stop painting and drawing and sculpting, but mostly she didn’t want to leave her new friends, especially Gigi, behind.

One night during the last week of camp Crystal and her cabin mates were hanging out and chatting when Nicky suggested they play truth or dare.

Crystal had never actually played the game before because it wasn’t something she and her friends had found necessary, but she knew how it worked. And she was super nervous.

She sat back and observed at first, letting everyone else take their turns, but that could only last so long.

“Truth or dare?” Jaida asked Crystal.

“Truth,” Crystal answered, not feeling brave enough to accept a dare from Jaida.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Well, no.” Crystal shook her head, blushing slightly. She knew it was probably weird that she was 17 and hadn’t kissed anyone, but she had just come to terms with the fact that she was in fact a lesbian and wanted to kiss girls, not boys, and she hadn’t had time to make it happen yet.

She zoned out while the rest of the girls took their turns answering truths and doing dares until it was Nicky’s turn to ask Gigi.

“Dare,” she said boldly, a brave grin on her face. Of course she would pick dare. She was so confident and Crystal really admired that about her. She wished that she could be more like that instead of so shy all the time.

“I dare you to kiss Crystal!” Nicky shouted, giggling maniacally.

Crystal was positive that her whole entire face was as red as a tomato as all the girls turned to look at her. She had told Nicky about her crush on Gigi in confidence! She couldn’t believe that she was setting her up like this.

Gigi glared at Nicky and then stood from her spot on her bunk and walked over to sit next to Crystal. “Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” she said quietly, looking Crystal in the eyes. “I wouldn’t want to steal your first kiss.”

“Um,” Crystal stuttered out. “It’s ok. I, uh, I want you to do it.” She couldn’t believe that she actually said that out loud, but she was glad she did when Gigi’s face lit up with the most radiant smile Crystal had ever seen.

“Wow, really?” Gigi asked and Crystal nodded slightly. “Good. Because I _really_ want to kiss you.”

“You do?” Crystal asked, absolutely shocked. She looked into Gigi’s eyes, and it seemed like she was telling the truth. She couldn’t believe that Gigi wanted to kiss _her_.

“Yes!” Gigi urged.

“Y’all gonna kiss or just stare at each other?” Heidi asked them, breaking them out of their little bubble.

They giggled at each other and then slowly inched forward. Crystal was so nervous, but so excited, and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. Gigi was the one to close the gap, and her lips felt so smooth and sublime against Crystal’s. It was everything she imagined it would be and more, and she never wanted it to stop. 

She gasped when she felt Gigi’s tongue slide against the crease of her lips and Gigi used that opportunity to slip her tongue inside. Crystal reached up and tangled her fingers in Gigi’s hair, trying to keep her there, never wanting the kiss to end. The other girls started whistling, but Crystal did her best to tune it out and ignore them, choosing to focus only on Gigi’s lips against hers.

They reluctantly pulled apart after a few minutes and Crystal couldn’t keep the dumb smile off her face. Even though she obviously had nothing to compare it to, Crystal thought it was amazing, better than she could’ve ever imagined for her first kiss.

“Best kiss I’ve ever had,” Crystal joked when they pulled apart.

“You’re so stupid.” Gigi laughed. “But honestly, same.”

“Finally,” Crystal heard Jaida say across from them, and the other girls echoed her sentiments.

“You’re welcome bitches!” Nicky yells.

“What?” Crystal and Gigi ask at the same time, turning to stare at the French girl.

“You two have been pining after each other all summer, both of you coming to me and talking about _Crystal is so cute and funny I wish she would like me, Gigi is so cute and confident I wish she would like me_. Why do you think I wanted to play this stupid game? I needed you two to get your shit together before camp was over.”

“Wow,” was all Crystal could say. She couldn’t believe that Gigi had a crush on her too.

“Do you want to take a walk with me?” Gigi asked her quietly.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Gigi stood up and reached her hand out. Crystal took it more than willingly and they intertwined their fingers as they headed toward the door.

“Have fun! Wear condoms!” Rock yelled after them.

“Bitch, they’re lesbians,” Nicky countered and Gigi and Crystal broke out into a fit of giggles as they started their walk to the lake.

“You’ve really had a crush on me this whole time?” Crystal asked as they walked, still in slight disbelief.

“A _huge_ crush. I’m surprised you didn’t notice honestly. I thought it was obvious to anyone with eyes.”

“I think I was probably distracted by the massive crush I had on _you_.”

“Wow. I guess we’re just a bunch of dumb lesbians aren’t we?”

Crystal cracked up laughing, but couldn’t help but agree. “I guess we are. But now that we’ve figured it out, what are we gonna do about it?” Crystal asked, feeling braver now that all of their feelings were out on the table.

“Well, I have some ideas,” Gigi said with a glint in her eyes, and Crystal blushed in spite of herself. “Come on.” Gigi pulled her toward the docks and they sat down side by side, still holding hands.

Their second kiss was just as great as the first one, if not better, and Crystal could really get used to this. She thoroughly enjoyed their first makeout session, and her lips felt swollen when they finally pulled apart and decided they should head back to the cabin before the girls thought they were lost and came looking for them.

The last week of camp was very bittersweet. Crystal enjoyed finishing her final project and seeing the complete product. She loved every moment she was able to sneak away with Gigi and kiss her until she could hardly breathe. But she knew it was coming to an end, and they would be going their separate ways. It almost made her want to cry.

On the very last day before everyone’s parents got there, Crystal and Gigi took another walk and promised to keep in touch, texting and calling and facetiming each other. But she knew it just wouldn’t be quite the same without being able to feel Gigi’s lips against hers. She wished again that they had figured things out sooner, so they had more than a week together. 

But she would always cherish the time they did have, and she would never forget her first kiss.


End file.
